1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processor for reading data from an IC card writing data to the IC card, and more particularly to an IC card reader/writer connected to a computer equipment such as a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional IC card reader/writer, a serial communication interface is used to connect the reader/writer to computer equipment such as a personal computer used as a host apparatus.
In such a reader/writer, since the interface is serial, there is a disadvantage in that the speed of accessing the host apparatus from the reader/writer is low.
Also, conventionally, since the control of the reader/writer and the input/output of the IC card are to be distinguished therefrom by a protocol transmission, there is a disadvantage in that the control of the reader/writer is complicated.
Moreover, when the personal computer is used as a host apparatus, the serial line of the personal computer normally having only one channel is occupied by the IC card reader/writer.
Furthermore, the output of a telegram to be transmitted from the host apparatus to the IC card or the input of the telegram to be received is not performed regardless of time, which is needed to perform transmission or reception between the host apparatus and the IC card. Due to this, there is a disadvantage in that much time is required to perform communication between the host apparatus and the IC card.